


Новое время

by Shurshunka



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon, Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"У аркобалено Неба особые отношения с Тринисетте". Что будет, если новым аркобалено Неба станет владелец Кольца Вонголы? АУ (альтернативный финал арки представителей)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новое время

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: The Phantom, Toriya, Himery

  
– Сделай что-нибудь! – Гокудера тряс Шамала за грудки и вопил так, что дребезжали стекла в окне. – Придумай что-нибудь, ты же можешь, я знаю!  
У Цуны болела голова, но попросить Гокудеру замолчать не было сил.  
Он предпочел бы не показывать виду, что дело дрянь. Все равно ничего не исправишь. Цуна запомнил урок Реборна: «Ты должен быть готов умереть». Он давно готов. Это не он плачет, это тело снова его предало. Глупое детское тело плачет от боли и глупой несуразной обиды, а Цуна радуется, что мама уехала. С ней было бы тяжелее.  
Шамал, небритый и пьяный, как всегда, больше смотрел на Бьянки, чем на пациента. Еще один, второй после Гокудеры, островок неизменности в изменившемся мире. Сейчас скажет: «Я не лечу парней», – и начнется обычная комедия его вечного ухаживания за Бьянки, теперь еще более бессмысленного, чем раньше. Но Шамал в любом случае не помог бы. Просто Гокудера не способен ничего не делать, когда Цуне плохо. Даже если сделать ничего нельзя.  
– Я не лечу, – Шамал запнулся, вгляделся в Цуну и вдруг усмехнулся, криво и странно: – детишек. Тащи его к детскому врачу, Хаято. И поторопись.  
Последние слова – совершенно точно лишние. Когда дело касается Десятого, Гокудера в любом случае из шкуры наизнанку вывернется, чтобы сделать все наилучшим образом. А уж когда Десятый чуть ли не помереть готов у него на руках…  
Каких-то двух минут хватает ему, чтобы вызвать такси, помочь Цуне одеться, подхватить его на руки и сбежать вниз.  
– Потерпи, Десятый, все будет хорошо, раз Шамал сказал – к обычному врачу, значит, наверное, ничего страшного…  
А у самого в голосе паника. Цуна и хотел бы его успокоить, но как? Самому бы перестать плакать, что за позор, он ведь на самом деле не маленький! Цуна обнял Гокудеру за шею, уткнулся носом ему в воротник. Так лучше. Так почти хорошо…

За два месяца Цуна так и не привык к телу младенца. Оно было неуклюжим, быстро уставало, хотело то есть, то спать, то плакать и решительно не совпадало с желаниями самого Цуны. «Это пройдет», – сказал Реборн. Но дни шли, а оно все никак не проходило.  
Наверное, это потому, думал Цуна, что я тоже неправильный аркобалено. Как Лал. Только Лал досталось слишком мало пламени, а ему – слишком много. Он не мог, не имел права никем жертвовать, он хотел защитить всех, своих и чужих, – да для него и не было чужих среди тех, кто вышел на бой с ним вместе. И он правильно рассчитал: Небо, принимающее всех, действительно оказалось способным оттянуть на себя пламя всех атрибутов. Пустышка на шее Цуны сияла всеми цветами радуги – смотреть больно. И все были живы. И все было хорошо. Только Цуна никак не мог приспособиться к новому телу.  
– Никчемный Цуна, – злился Реборн, – даже такую малость не можешь.  
Цуна не обижался: слишком отчетливо слышал за злостью боль и вину. Он хотел бы сказать: «Не вини себя, я сам так решил», – но такие сопли были не для Реборна. Поэтому Цуна улыбался как можно более ехидно и говорил:  
– Зато я теперь твой босс.  
И плевать, что собственный по-детски писклявый голос вызывал почти ощутимую ненависть. Зато Реборн замирал от такой наглой провокации, потом усмехался – Цуна все никак не мог привыкнуть к его взрослой ухмылке, – и отвечал:  
– Обломись, никчемный Цуна, я больше не аркобалено.  
Такой Реборн был правильным – циничный, в принципе не способный на жалость, боль и вину. Цуна смеялся:  
– Иди, не-аркобалено, хватит со мной возиться. Бьянки тебя заждалась.  
Безумный роман Реборна с Бьянки казался Цуне лучшей приметой нового времени.

Тяжелей всего было в первые дни. С ним тогда слишком носились. Кто ругал, кто плакал, кто пытался утешать: потерпи, это временно, мы обязательно найдем способ… Какой способ, заорал бы Цуна, если бы были силы орать. Бермуде конец пришел, Вендиче дружно переехали из Вендикаре на кладбище, аркобалено вернулись в прежние тела, Шахматоголовый эффектно лопнул, унеся с собой все свои тайны. Как будто не было ничего. Все, что осталось от девяти поколений проклятых – радужная пустышка на шее Цуны, рядом с кольцом Неба.  
Кольцо теперь сваливалось с пальца, и Цуна снова повесил его на цепочку – вернее, Гокудера для него повесил. Детские пальцы справлялись только с самыми простыми задачами. Даже палочки держать не получалось, приходилось есть ложкой. «Мелкую моторику надо развивать», – бурчал Реборн и подсовывал Цуне бумагу и карандаши. У Цуны не получалось ни одной ровной линии, только бестолковое детское каляканье. Но он старался – так отчаянно старался, будто успехи в рисовании могли что-нибудь изменить.  
Жизнь постепенно входила в новую колею, и эта колея совсем Цуне не нравилась, – но что он мог сделать? Не мог даже сбежать от мамы и девочек, которые кудахтали над ним, как наседки. Разве что Ямамото выручал: подхватывал на руки, говорил какую-нибудь глупость вроде «ребенку нужен свежий воздух» и уносил в сад.  
– Я не ребенок! – возмущался Цуна.  
Ямамото вздыхал:  
– Прости. Трудно привыкнуть. Хочешь, поиграем в мяч? Тебе нужно тренироваться.  
– Отвали от Десятого, бейсбольный придурок! – орал Гокудера. – Тебя нужно к врагам Семьи забрасывать в мяч играть, всех перебьешь даже без своей железки!  
Гокудера относился к Цуне, как раньше, будто ничего не изменилось. Нет, конечно, он тоже таскал Цуну на руках, зато ни разу не назвал «ребенком», «мелким» или как-то в таком духе. «Десятый», и точка. И глотку был готов перегрызть любому, кто не согласен.  
А потом закончились каникулы, и Цуне стало совсем плохо. Никогда бы не подумал, что он может так скучать по школе! Школа стала теперь недостижимой, как нормальная жизнь, как тренировки с Реборном, как бои, которые он так ненавидел. Ничего этого больше не будет. Никогда.  
Понимание необратимости того, что с ним произошло, обрушилось на Цуну слишком поздно, но от этого ударило больнее. Он изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не показывать друзьям и маме нахлынувшую тоску, но днем, когда ребята были в школе, а мама хлопотала по дому, плакал так, как может плакать только глупое младенческое тело.  
А потом все закончилось. Очень просто: Цуна проснулся ночью от жара и боли, было плохо, дурацкое мелкое тело ревело, как и положено реветь от боли маленькому ребенку, а Цуна думал, что это, наверное, проклятие начало действовать. Ведь аркобалено рано или поздно не выдерживают, так? А аркобалено Неба всегда умирают молодыми. А если сложить то и то…  
Может, это и к лучшему, думал Цуна, пока перепуганный Гокудера поил его, расспрашивал, что болит, прикладывал ко лбу лед и вызванивал Шамала. Существовать в этом беспомощном никчемном теле Цуне надоело до смерти.

Таксист гнал по ночным улицам к больнице, напуганный не столько Гокудерой, сколько всхлипывающим малышом у него на руках. Быстрая езда убаюкала Цуну, он задремал, по-прежнему обнимая Гокудеру и пристроив голову у того на плече. Гокудера был теплый и успокаивающе пах сигаретами и динамитом – прошлой жизнью.  
Дежурный врач выслушал сбивающегося Гокудеру, спросил неодобрительно:  
– А мать где?  
– Уехала.  
– А ты братишка, что ли? Или так, приглядываешь?  
Гокудера сглотнул. Ответил хрипло:  
– Брат.  
– Ну, давай сюда своего братишку. Да не трясись так, – подцепил пальцами пустышку: – Чего только не придумают. От такой пустышки нормальный ребенок шарахаться должен. А ты, молодой человек, уже большой для сосок, бросать пора.  
Вы правы, доктор, подумал Цуна, ой как правы. А в следующий миг все мысли вылетели из его головы, как ветром выметенные: доктор взял ленточку пустышки и цепочку кольца и снял их с шеи Цуны. Вот просто так – снял! Как ни в чем не бывало!  
– Извини, молодой человек, твои цацки будут мешать осмотру. Давай-ка раздеваться.  
Над кольцом дрожал крохотный оранжевый язычок пламени. Странно, подумал Цуна, разве я его зажигал? Если вспомнить, я за все это время даже не смотрел на кольцо ни разу…  
Гокудера, кажется, что-то понял или вот-вот поймет: потрясение на его лице сменилось тем напряженно-сосредоточенным выражением, с которым он всегда решает сложные задачи. Хотелось спросить, обсудить, а еще – Цуна даже испугался, поймав себя на таком, – хотелось кричать и прыгать, как будто он не почти взрослый на самом деле парень, запертый в детском теле, а глупый довольный Ламбо.  
Доктор тем временем прощупал живот, заглянул в рот… Разогнулся, улыбаясь:  
– На редкость здоровый молодой человек. А ты молодец, что пришел, ответственный брат, не то что некоторые. Вот, держи рецепт, зайдешь в аптеку на первом этаже. Таблетки от температуры, полоскание для десен. Вылезет зуб, все будет в порядке.  
– Зуб? – растерянно переспросил Гокудера. – Всего лишь зуб?  
– Всего лишь, – кивнул доктор. Достал из стеклянного шкафчика с лекарствами баллончик с аэрозолем: – Но некоторые очень качественно всю семью на уши ставят. Ну-ка, малыш, открой рот.  
Вот уж точно – всю Семью на уши. Почему они раньше не пробовали снять эту дрянь, просто снять? Заранее знали, что не получится…  
Но ведь пустышка светится, как и положено соскам аркобалено? Значит, проклятие тоже есть? Мысли путались, но все же Цуне казалось, что он вот-вот ухватит разгадку за кончик хвоста.  
Боль стихла – лекарство начало действовать. Гокудера подхватил Цуну на руки, сунул в карман пустышку и кольцо. Попрощался с доктором. Все это – как сквозь сон, на автомате. Цуна снова обнял его за шею и положил голову на плечо. Пропищал:  
– Спасибо.  
– Не за что, – рассмеялся доктор. – Не болей, молодой человек.  
Ночной прохладный ветер взъерошил волосы, и снова обнял родной и успокаивающий запах сигарет и динамита. Хотелось продлить ощущение вновь начавшейся жизни, а дома оно уйдет, вытесненное привычным окружением.  
– Пойдем домой пешком – попросил Цуна, – ладно? Смерть откладывается, и проклятие, кажется, тоже. Здорово, правда?  
– Ох, Десятый!..  
Гокудера вернул кольцо Цуне на шею, с ненавистью посмотрел на пустышку:  
– Выкинуть ее?  
– Нельзя, – испугался Цуна, – мало ли…  
– Талботу отдать, – криво усмехнулся Гокудера, – пусть изучает.  
Правильно, хотел сказать Цуна, ты здорово придумал, – но вместо этого широко зевнул. Детям давно пора спать, а что Цуна спать не хочет, этому телу неинтересно.  
– Десятый, – сказал вдруг Гокудера, и в его голосе впервые за эти жуткие два месяца Цуна услышал радость, – а знаешь, ты ведь тяжелее стал. Ты растешь!  
– Кажется, из меня вообще не получился аркобалено, – Цуна засмеялся, и Гокудера рассмеялся с ним вместе. – Хоть где-то никчемность пригодилась! Хотя почему, я не понимаю.  
– Я понял, кажется. Это твое пламя, Десятый! Твое кольцо.  
– Оно горело, – вспомнил Цуна, – у доктора…  
– Оно горело все это время, – серьезно поправил Гокудера. – Разве ты не помнишь, Десятый?  
– Я не замечал. Я не… – не специально, хотел сказать Цуна, но разве эти бесконечные два месяца он не держался на одной решимости? – Да, оно должно было гореть…  
– Пламя Неба – гармония. Понимаешь, Десятый? В твоей пустышке собралась завершенная радуга, и твое кольцо ее гармонизировало. Какое тут к черту проклятие!  
Гокудера увлекся, наверное, если бы Цуну не держал, и руками бы начал размахивать – как всегда, когда объясняет что-то, для него понятное, но слишком сложное для остальных. Цуна счастливо улыбался, глядя, как пляшут на лице его друга радужные отблески. Потом поймет. Сейчас важно другое: как он растет? Как все дети? Придется снова идти в детский сад, в школу, проживать заново все те годы, на которые его отбросило?  
Не слишком большая плата за победу, но все же терять столько лет не хотелось. Реборн и остальные аркобалено стали взрослыми сразу…  
Может, с ним и здесь снова получится какой-то промежуточный вариант?  
– Понял, Десятый?  
– Не-а. Зато, – Цуна вспомнил вдруг почти позабытое, потерявшееся в безумной череде более поздних битв, – помнишь, что Бьякуран говорил? У аркобалено Неба особые отношения с Тринисетте.  
– Точно, – обрадовался Гокудера, – тогда вообще все складывается! Ты, главное, расти скорей, Десятый!  
Спать больше не хотелось, и сидеть у Гокудеры на руках тоже стало вдруг как-то неловко. Цуна осторожно пошевелился:  
– Гокудера-кун, давай, я сам пойду?  



End file.
